


The lost people of a forgotten clan

by ElieElemental



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles will be had damn it, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Language, Main Character Death but not really, Odin's A+ Parenting, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Slow Burn Romance, loki is a little shit, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElieElemental/pseuds/ElieElemental
Summary: Ok, I'm not any good of this. But here is my best shot.How is it that a single mother of two girls is supposed to be married to Loki a long time ago. Wait how did she even end up in her favorite movie. Wait is that her baby sister? Why does she not want to take off her coat and were the hell are the children?I swear Loki is being a little shit....again.





	1. After it happened

The funeral has gone as planned. Shay was exhausted. She unloaded the four children from the van and ushered them into the house. As she takes off their coats she hangs them up by the door. She takes the three girls into the bigger out of the two bedrooms, that are for the children. She helps them undress and into their nightgowns. Placing her youngest child, Chloe, in a stand alone bed. 

“I love you, Chloe. Goodnight.” With Chloe just turning two she blabbers some words that she has picked up. She takes her stuff bunny and cuddles up to. Ready to fall asleep.

Shay turns to the other two girls in the room. Her two nieces. The ones that just lost their mom. Her sister. It pains her to see that the youngest, Sophia, looks so much like her already when she herself just turned two. Shay still doesn’t know how she is going to get both her and her older sister, Emma, who is four to understand that they no longer had a mom. That their only family left is their Aunty Shay and two cousins Kai and Chloe.

“OK girlies. It’s bedtime. Let’s get going.” They move silently. Still not talking too much. Both look like they are about to start crying at the drop of a hat. Shay knows how close they are to their mother. After all, being a single parent with two young kids isn’t easy. She has been fighting that battle herself. She knows, oh, she knows, how hard that same battle has been for her sister.

Shay kisses them goodnight and tucks them in. Her heart breaking apart even more. She moves out of the room quickly. She makes sure that the nightlight is turned on. The girls have been through enough. She doesn’t need Emma crying about being scarred of the dark and waking up the other two sleeping girls.

She shuts the door at the end of the hallway and head to the other bedroom for the children. This one is for her son to sleep in but it also has the most toys stored in here. She fights him into his pjs as she does every night and wishes her sister was here again. Her sister was the one that could get all four of the kids bathed and dressed for bed faster than her. That and Kai doesn’t fight her.

Shay makes her way out of the bedroom. Leaving the door open a crack before making her way over to the living room. She finally kicks off the pinchy heels that she has been in all day. She lets her hair down and takes off her bra. God, the wonderful feeling of taking off your bra and the end of a horrible day. It helps but not by much.

She doesn’t want to think. She doesn’t want to use her brain because she knows. Knows that as soon as she does. She will start thinking about her sister and start crying and the one thing that she knows that her sister doesn’t want her to do is cry.

She turns on the tv and starts whatever movie is in it. Praying that it isn’t Frozen. The moment of truth show it isn’t Frozen. It’s Avengers. Of course, it’s Avengers. This is one of her sister’s favorite movies. Her sister was a huge Marvel fan…before they stated making movies. She would point out the flaws and what was supposed to happen instead. But she could still get lost in the movies.

As she watches the movie she starts to cry and not notice it. It isn’t until Loki is in Germany and states his line to the people that she finally breaks.

“No. It’s not supposed to happen like this. Elie, you are supposed to be her and say ‘Gladly.’ You are supposed to be here so we can raise our kids together after both of those low lives left us. You are supposed to live longer than me. Damn it, Elie. You are not supposed to die.” With that being said Shay stands up tears falling from her eyes as she runs up to the tv and starts slapping her hands against it.

“You were supposed to say ‘Gladly’ to Loki when says to kneel.” With her haste of slapping the tv Shay doesn’t realize the screen has turned black and something strange coming from it. But when she does notice it is too late.


	2. In the darkness

There was darkness surrounding Elie. She couldn’t hear anything; couldn’t see anything. It was like she was in nothing. She was left alone with herself. She hated it.

                She is used to waking up to two little girls rushing into her room and jumping on her bed. Telling her that it is time to get up. She is used to hearing the two little girls giggling throughout the day. Every now and again fight as siblings do. She misses her girls.

                Her girls, oh how she wishes she was with them right now. Emma and Sophia are everything to her. They helped her in ways they will never understand.

                As she thinks about them she knows in her heart that her little sister is taking care of them now. A single mother of two children now a single mother of four children. Oh, the pain that she knows that her sister is going through right now. Why? Why? Did this have to happen to them?

                _“No. It’s not supposed to happen like this. Elie, you are supposed to be her and say ‘Gladly.’ You are supposed to be here so we can raise our kids together after both of those low lives left us. You are supposed to live longer than me. Damn it, Elie. You are not supposed to die.”_

                Shay! That’s Shay’s voice! Elie tires to call out for her sister but nothing comes out. Not even a scream.

                _“You were supposed to say ‘Gladly’ to Loki when says to kneel.”_ Shay’s voice starts to get louder with each word. Elie can feel something is happening. She could feel something was starting to open up. Light was starting to show on her. She could feel it like it was the warm sun on a sunny day. She could start moving her fingers and her toes but nothing more. She could hear something. It was a voice but she had no idea who it belongs to.


	3. Hospital room

Nick Fury sits near a hospital bed with an unknown young woman laying in it. He watches her trying to figure out her story. Was she human? Maybe another world? The only thing he hopes for is that she is not going to be like another alien who wanted to take over the world. It will just cause him another headache.  
“Em….” Fury snaps his attention to her face. She is trying to speak. But what is she trying to say?  
“Soph…” A name. She is calling out a name but who? He brings his hand to his temple to rub it already feeling a headache coming on. Why does things like this happen to him? He hears the door open and looks to see Agent Hill entering.  
“Sir.” Fury nods his head. He stands up and faces the window looking out into one of the oceans they were flying over.  
“We don’t know anything about her. It’s like she just came out of thin air. The only way we know she is human is because of the clothes that she was wearing. Something is going on here and I don’t like it. I don’t like it one bit.”  
“What will you like me to do?”  
“Em….ma…..Soph….ia…..” Both turn to look at the girl laying between them.  
“I was right she was trying to say a name.” Sighing Fury looks over to Agent Hill before continuing. “Until we know more about this woman she is not to leave our sight. She might be dangerous.”  
A nurse comes into to the room to check on the vitals. She checks them over taking notes to write down later in her report. She pulls out a needle to draw some blood so they could run some DNA test. It takes her a moment to find a blood vane. Taking the cap off she places the needle to the skin.  
A blinding light comes from the woman pushing everyone back. Knocking the nurse unconscious. The light fades away but leaves a barrier around the woman. Shielding her from outside forces.  
“What the hell was that?” Fury questions. Alarms start to go off and soon there are other agents begin to file into the room. Only to be puzzled by what they see.  
The young woman who is in her mid-twenties is now hovering a few inches above the bed. Her long chestnut hair falling down and touching the bed. Being protected by a lavender protective shield. Fury waves his hand and the other agents leave him and Agent Hill behind and taking the knocked-out nurse with them.  
“We are going to need some help.” Fury says to Agent Hill. She nods her head and leaves already getting things in motion.


	4. Avengers' Tower Take One

                It was quiet for the Avengers’ tower. Thor was back in Asgard with Loki, who is trying to be good. Natasha and Clint were visiting with his wife and kids on his farm. Steve was running around New York City learning about how time has changed.

Leaving just Bruce and Tony in the Avengers’ tower…well, just the lab than anywhere else. As they took a small break to get some food. Jarvis advises that someone is waiting for them before they exit the elevator. As the two of them exit the elevator they see Nick Fury stating in the middle of the room.

“We need the two of you.” Both of them look at one another before looking back at him.

“What do you need from us, Nick?” Bruce asks before taking off his glasses and wiping them with his shirt.

“We have a special case that we want the two of you to look over.”

“Really, Nick? You know that I don’t like to do this type of work without scheduling an appointment first.” Tony starts. But before he could go on about how it can cause him problems Fury interrupts him.

“Do you still have the DNA samples from both Thor and Loki?”

“Umm, I believe we still do. If not, we still have that data input about it. Why?” Bruce looks Fury over trying to get some type of read of him.

“Yes, Nick, why do you want to know? Better yet, why do you need our help?” Tony states to Fury. Fury then hands them both a file. Stamped across the folder ‘TOP SERCERT’ in bold red leaders. The file, for being a SHEILD file, was surprisingly thin.

Bruce and Tony both open the file. Seeing a picture of a young woman in her mid-twenties with her eyes closed on top. Her chestnut colored hair falling around her making her look like she is completely in peace. As they flip through that papers that was in the folder. Fury begins to talk about the girl in the photo.

“Almost a week ago, that woman came out of nowhere. Almost just like Thor and Loki. The only difference is that she has not been awake. She has been in a coma since coming to our world. At first we believe that she was human. Then when one of the nurses went to get a blood sample she, as well as Agent Hill and myself were thrown back with a blast.

The nurse was knocked unconscious but is ok. Since both Agent Hill and I were standing farther back than the nurse we only got the wind knocked out of us. When we looked back over to her the woman had a protective shield around her that we can not get through.

We will need the two of you to run some test on it and see if there is anything that can break the shield and we will need to know if she is human and us just a mutant or is she more like Thor and Loki?”

“So, you have no knowledge of who this woman is? Seems like SHEILD isn’t so high and mighty now.” Tony has long since finished looking over all the information and silently coming up with ideas on how they might be able to get a blood sample from her.

“Trust me, this will not be easy.” Fury gives Tony a look before walking past them.

“Oh, by the way, she has not regained conscious but she has called out for two names. Emma and Sophia. We do not know if they hold any meaning behind them or who they might be. There are a lot of questions with this one and we do not have any answers. I will have Agent Hill bring the woman here in twenty minutes.” With that being said; Fury leaves the Avengers’ Tower leaving behind both Bruce and Tony to trying and come up with ideas that hopefully bring answers to the questions that they have.


End file.
